five_nights_at_freddys_fanonfandomcom-20200223-history
Five Nights in Storage
Five Nights in Storage is a FNAF fan game featuring the entire crew of FNAF, FNASB, FNATI, and FNAW. In the game, you play as Gerald Jarl working as a night guard at a storage facility containing some deadly suits, animatronics, and Ghosts. Credit to AnArt1996 and WWWWario for making Five Nights at Treasure Island and Five Nights at Wario's! Phone Calls Night 1: "Hello? Helloooo? Hello? Um....hello? Oh, uh, hey there. Welcome to your new job here at this storage facility. Um, there's something odd going on here....uh....right now we're storing some things for multiple companies. Well, um...they may or may not....well.....first off there are these animatronics from Fazbear Entertainment. They're kinda messed up, you know? Yeah....there were these shiny versions of other versions of the character, but this Animatronic Hand Creature thing we're storing put them together....we call it, the shiny animatronic thing, "Messy." Yeah.....but moving on, the characters might have a chance to move....and you definitely don't want them in your office. So, uh, we have doors and lights for you to use to keep them out. Um, if an animatronic appears in the vent, use the brights to keep it away. So, um, that's all that I have to tell you. Alright, good luck." Night 2: "Um...uh....Hello? Oh, hey! Uh...good job! Now, um, last night I kinda trailed off and forgot to mention some other things....Disney and Nickelodeon also have some things being stored here....Nick has some animatronics as well, uh, they're of the Spongebob Characters, and Disney has its characters here as well. Um, the Disney characters are a little.....strange.....the Mickey is photonegative, and the Donald is messed up, as well as the Minnie suit also being photonegative and having strange teeth....yeah.....we're not sure Disney will be taking back the characters. They're a little withered anyway. Moving on, um, the character Oswald.....well he was never finished. He's completely black and hard to see, so look out and check the lights. Also, the Sandy character from Nick is a little unpredictable. Um, it doesn't appear in the lights....so if it's near your office, close the entrance closest to it. Alright, I think that's it, so good luck." Night 3: "Hello? Um...Hello? Hey? Oh, great job! I'm proud of you! So tonight there might be something new....um....some equipment from Nintendo has also been shipped in...it's just suits of the Mario characters. But, uh, there have been some strange reports of these suits appearing distorted and moving around...so I'd look out if I were you. Reports say they're haunted....probably nonsense. But I'd look out for Mario if I were you....he seems to appear in the office at random. Okay, good luck." Night 4: "Hello? Hi? Hey? Hello? Oh, well then! You're still aliv-I mean I told you nothing would happen to you! Yeah....um.....things might start getting real. We've noticed an eyeless Spongebob suit as well as a yellow Freddy Fazbear....so I'd look out. Yeah....they seem to act like Mario. But don't worry, everything should be perfectly fine. *clanging is heard in the background* Um...wh...what was that? Um...okay....well I gotta go......bye." Night 5: "Um....hi. Did you know there is a strange, distorted Mickey suit? I didn't. But now I know....hey, look out tonight...I don't want you to have my luck....oh no, I gotta go, they're coming..." Night 6 (NOTE: Animatronic Spongebob Voice): "I don't know you....and you probably don't know me.....but prepare to die...." Custom Night (NOTE: Photonegative Micky Voice): "W....Would you like.....Would you like to see my head come off? I...I'll do it...*ripping noises are heard, after which the sounds of goop dripping* ThIS iS ME" Temporary Phone Guy Voice: http://www.text2speech.org/temp/54e11aa11e9b1.mp3 Gallery FNIS.jpg|Title Screen FNIS Gameplay.jpg|Map ACTUALLY FNIS Gameplay.jpg|Spongebob and PN Mickey in Storage Area #2. MOAT FNS.jpg|Golden Freddy, Marionette and Foxy, Waluigi, and Goofy in the Secret Storage Room. FNIS office.jpg|The Office FNIS Other Character Storage.jpg|Other Character Storage (colored picture) Trivia *This game was originally going to be called "Five Nights at 'Freddy's' Madhouse. Category:Games